New database versions may occasionally be provided. For example, a new database version may add another column to a table or fix a problem that was detected with respect to the database. In some cases, conflicting database versions may cause updates to fail. Manually coordinating the migration of new database versions can be a time consuming and error-prone task, especially when a substantial number of versions are involved. For example, new versions may be provided on a daily basis in a development or testing environment. As a result, systems and methods to automatically and accurately migrate database version may be desired.